From Partners To Lovers
by animefreak9898
Summary: KakuHida! (Bad At Summaries.) Kakuzu and Hidan finally admit their feelings for each other after saving one another. Where will their love take them? (Somewhat... AU. Definitely OC. Please read! Rated M for future chapters.)
1. I killed Kakuzu?

**/ Bleh. :P Not sure how long this one will be. Please read and review. Name might not be final, I would love some help with it. PM ME PEOPLE!**

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For when ever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Some of this could be AU (Alternate Universe). As in there will be AU stuff in this story... Possibly... I don't know just read it! (Probably most of it is OC?)

**First chapter is a bit crappy but hang in there please!**

* * *

_Chapter one: I killed Kakuzu!?_

This was it, Hidan would be stuck here forever. Ripped into pieces in a hole. Damn it Kakuzu where are you!? He needed the male to get him out of there and sew him back together quickly. "If you're wondering where your partner is he wont be coming.. You see.. That blood wasn't mine, it was your partners." Hidan's eyes widen, his partner had four out of his five hearts destroyed. Which means... If he did his ritual he stopped his last heart, he killed his partner.

"I-Impossible!" Hidan's heart sank, Kakuzu was the only person who understood him. "Y-You fuckin' prick let me out of here! I'm gonna sacrifice you to lord Jashin!" If he had been together Hidan would have been shaking. Sure the two hated each other, but secretly the Jashinist had feelings for his partner, he always had since the day they met.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Hidan was panting softly he had been fighting for over an hour with the unknown male. But finally he ended it, his spear through his stomach. His laughing quickly stopped as the smoke cleared, showing a still standing Kakuzu. "Y-You're not dead...?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "It seems you're not dead either." The Jashinist pulled out his spear thrusting it into his stomach once more, a small groan escaping Kakuzu. "Would you stop that, it still hurts."_

_Hidan was shocked the male wasn't even on the ground. "W-What the hell is up with you!?" The question brought a smirk to Kakuzu's unmasked face. "First of all I'm not a 'you' my name is Kakuzu, and I'm immortal.. Well sort of... It seems you are as well." Hidan nods slowly removing his spear. He had never met someone like him before, immortal that is. "I-I'm Hidan.. I-I um. I never met someone else who was immortal." He was at a loss of words not only were the males eyes beautiful, but as he removed his shirt his body was as well. Even if it was covered in stitches._

_Slowly Kakuzu turned around revealing four masks to the other. "These are my hearts. They're what make me immortal." Before the other could say anything else Kakuzu wrapped a rope around the others neck pulling him forward roughly. "You have a high bounty on your head.. So you're coming with me." Hidan was shocked, but at the same time a bit excited... After an hour of bickering with the other he let out a loud groan. "Can you take this off already?! I told you I would follow you." Kakuzu shook his head, he didn't trust the male. "But why? I like you, I wont run away. Pleaseeeee Please Kakuzu?"_

_Getting annoyed with the Jashinist, Kakuzu took the rope off around his neck. "If I see you try to make a move for it I wont hesitate to put it back on." Hidan just nods a smile on his face. As they walked through the forest Hidan watched the males book fall from his bag. Reaching down to pick it up he gasped out as Kakuzu had suddenly pinned him against a tree, his hand around the males neck. "I told you not to run for it." Hidan gasped out gripping the males wrist. "I-I wasn't!" He pointed to the males book. Suddenly he leans up both of their eyes widening. Their faces were to close, Hidan's sudden movement caused their lips to meet._

_It took Kakuzu a minute to register what was going on. Pulling back quickly he turned away from the other, he had forgotten to put his mask back on before. "Just pick it up.. Lets go." Hidan nods slightly as he bent down to pick up the book. His heart was pounding in his chest, why was he feeling this way?_

_~End Of Flash Back~_

* * *

He couldn't be dead, he never got to tell him how he felt. "I-I'll fucking kill you! You better pray to Jashin I don't fuckin' make it out of here!" Hidan was breathing heavily, he didn't notice the tears spilling from his eyes. Shikamaru shook his head pulling out his lighter. That's when it all went black. "I killed him... I killed Kakuzu." The Jashinist mumbled to himself, who else was there to listen? He was buried under rocks. Suddenly he realized something, he could still feel his body. His hand was clutching his necklace, he could make a prayer.

"P-Please.. Please Lord Jashin! Please I beg you to save Kakuzu! He doesn't have to find me.. He doesn't have to be immortal anymore just please, I-I can't kill him. I-I can't be the one to kill him, I love him!" Hidan finally admitted it not only aloud, but to his God. "Please, if you care about your followers at all do this for me. I know hes a sinner, hes a fucking prick too! But.. He's the only other person I have cared for." He begun to pant, he was running out of strength. He wouldn't die but he was getting tired. "Kakuzu.." He mumbled softly. "Please Kakuzu I love you.."

Hidan let out a soft groan as the rock was... Moving!? "Do you know how much you annoy me Hidan?.. I'm not sure how you did it but I'm still alive, as well as my other hearts." He rubbed his chest softly. "K-Kakuzu!? I.." Hidan groans out at he was lifted up by his hair. "O-Ow you ass that fuckin' hurts!" Kakuzu let out a small chuckle. "Shut up, I have to dig you out and stitch you back together."

The pair went silent as Kakuzu begun to find and put back together Hidan. After twenty minutes The Jashinist lay across Kakuzu's lap waiting for his body to heal back together. "Kakuzu I.. I lo-.." He was interrupted by a soft, chaste kiss. "Shut up already.. I know. I have known for a while." The silver haired males eyes widen. "Y-You knew!? Why the fuck havent you said anything!?" Kakuzu let out a small laugh. Letting out a small groan of pain he lays back, letting the other stay in his lap.

"Because.. For a while I thought it was just me, then I realized I hate you. But then I finally realized I can't live with out you. You're an idiot who never shuts up, but you keep me sane." He sat up quickly a small smile on his lips. "At first I thought you would never like me this way, I'm covered in stitches. But then I heard you talking to Deidara at lunch... I heard how you feel around me." He reached over putting his cold fingers against the males chest. "I heard how your heart beats like crazy when I'm around you... The real question is why havent you told me?"

Hidan let a small blush come to his cheeks, he was able to move now. Leaning up he kissed the other deeply. "I was scared of how you would react... I mean, you're the only one who no one knows anything about. I-I didn't know if you were gay or not." Kakuzu smiled as he stood up helping up his partner. "That's the first time I have heard you speak with out cursing.. It's getting late, and seeing as you can walk lets head back home."

"K-Kakuzu..." Hidan turned away quickly, ignoring the males comment about him cursing he blushed softly. "Does this mean we're together?" Kakuzu slowly pulled his mask up nodding. "Yes.. I believe this does. That is what you wanted correct?" The male gasped out at the force from the others hug. "Of course it is... Asshole." Hidan smiled walking beside the other. "If we don't get back before sundown you're paying for an inn! I'm not sleeping on the fucking ground after being in a hole!"

Kakuzu was going to argue but was silenced by Hidan's soft lips. Pulling the silver haired male against his chest he slowly pulled back. "Mmm as much as I enjoy that.. Next time you should remove my mask." He kissed the others cheek softly. "Fine we can stay at an inn. But we need to get away from here first." Walking through the forest, the two shared a smile...

"I love you Kakuzu... Asshole."

* * *

**/Thank you for reading! Please review. I know this chapter was kind of bad but I promise the next will be much better.**


	2. I never got to say I Love You

**/ I know the first chapter was a bit crappy and I bunched everything up but I promise this one will hopefully be better. REVEIW PLEASE! Pleaseeeeeeee! Please please please! (This chapter had some sexual situations, like Kakuzu touching himself.)**

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For when ever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Some of this could be AU (Alternate Universe). As in there will be AU stuff in this story... Possibly... I don't know just read it!... There will OC stuff to.. Meh.

.

* * *

.

_Chapter two: I never got to say I love you_

It had taken three days for the two to get back to the Akatsuki hideout. Much to Hidan's surprise Kakuzu had paid for an inn each night. As soon as they had walked through the door Hidan was met with a blob of blond before tackled to the floor.

"Hidan, un! Where have you been? It's been a month, un!" Hidan let out a groan of pain as he sat up, his new stitches able to be seen by the others. Kakuzu had only been able to find him some pants at one of the inns they stayed at.

"Wait.. A month!? I was in that hole for a fucking month!?" He quickly looked to Kakuzu who shrugged to his partner, and new lover.

"Well not exactly.. We were out collecting bounties, then we got into the fight with the leaf ninjas. Hmm I say you were in there at least a week." Deidara looked confused as the two spoke, getting off Hidan he watched as the males partner helped him up.

"A hole, un? Wait you fought leaf ninja?" The Jashinist smirked nodding to the blond. "Yeah we fuckin' did! Prick blew me up and buried me into a hole!... Kakuzu put me back together. 'Che lets go." Hidan grabbed the blond's hand heading down one of the halls, leaving a confused Kakuzu standing in the doorway.

"H-Hidan what's going on, un?" Deidara let out a soft gasp as he was pushed into the others room. Hearing the door lock he turned around to face the other.

"He knew I fucking liked him! He heard us at lunch saying I had a fucking crush on him!" As Hidan was yelling to the other he didn't seem angry, a smile actually came to his lips as he spoke. "He kissed me..."

"H-He what, un?!" The blond was not only confused but shocked, did he just say Kakuzu kissed him?!

"I said he fucking kissed me! Just pulled me up and kissed me!" The silver haired male reached up touching his lips softly. "Not just once either. He.. He said he has liked me for a while, but he didn't think I would like him back... But then the fucking idiot heard us talking!" His smile grew, walking over to the bed Hidan lays back softly. "Told ya he was gay..." He looked over to the other. "We're dating now.. Me and Kakuzu."

Deidara lit up, Hidan had been saying how he had a crush on his partner since they went on their first mission together. "Hidan that's great, un!" He quickly came over sitting with his friend, since the time Hidan came to the Akatsuki him and Deidara had been best friends.

"Sasori-Danna and I had our anniversary the other day, un." A blush came to his face, leaning over he lays back across the bed. "He gave me a big surprise. It started with flowers, then he took me to a village close by, un. We had a nice dinner, and stayed at an inn with a hot spring! I-I have never had such a nice date before, un."

"Kakuzu paid for a inn three nights in a row on the way home... He said something about wanting me to recover faster." Deidara was shocked, the man known for killing people who touched his money paid for an inn for three nights. "Are you kidding me, un!? Hes not kidding about liking you then." The Jashinist shook his head.

The two spent the next hour and a half talking about their relationships, neither of them noticing that they were being spied on.

.

* * *

.

Kakuzu let out a soft snicker as he walked down the hall. Hidan had no idea how much he cared for him. Hearing about Deidara's date with Sasori gave him a few ideas, but he would have to wait for that. He had to go give their mission report to Pein...

Walking through the door Kakuzu sat down across the males desk, he had to thoroughly explain why they had been gone so long, and why Hidan had all these new stitches. It actually hurt him to explain it, he truly hated to see the other get hurt... Once he had finished Kakuzu took a deep breath, he needed someones advice on this.

"May I ask you something?" Kakuzu's voice got quiet, he was loosing confidence, he wanted to believe very much that someone would actually fall in love with him. But who would love someone covered in stitches and scars?

"If it's about Hidan go ahead." Kakuzu was surprised, was it that obvious? "Really... Does everyone know already?" Pein just laughed nodding his head. Their group really wasn't that big, word spread quickly. "Anyway um.." Kakuzu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't ask the leader for help on this. "Can we get some time off? Hidan still needs to heal up, and I could use some rest myself."

Pein let out a loud sigh, he knew the other didn't want to ask that. "Alright... But if I need you on an urgent mission you are to go.. Understand?" Kakuzu nodded before quickly leaving the room. He would have to figure out this one on his own.

While walking down the hall the male suddenly collided with another, falling backwards he looked up feeling a body on top of him. What he saw was something he never expected. A dripping wet Hidan wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair wasn't slicked back, letting it flow naturally around his face. The two both blushed seeing one another. Smiling Kakuzu reached up to brush some of Hidan's hair back.

Neither said a word, it wasn't needed. Kakuzu couldn't believe his eyes, his lover looked.. Delectable. Most of his scars had healed and all of the stitches were gone. Hidan was perfect and it seemed the rest of Kakuzu thought so as well, Hidan could feel the males erection against him. Before either could utter a word Hidan pulled off the males mask, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss.

Whistles coming from behind them caused the kiss to quickly end. Looking back the silver haired male spotted Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi, Pein slowly making his way down the hall.

"Don't tell me you're gonna become like Itachi and Kisame, un!" Pulling up his mask quickly Kakuzu was glad it could hide his blush. He needed to think of anything he could to make his erection go away before Hidan got up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan glared at the others, he didn't want to embarrass his lover, so he stayed on top of him. "At least I'm not a fuckin' slut who's gonna take my pants off in front of everyone!" That comment earned a glare from Itachi... Feeling his lover no longer pressing against him he got up quickly before rushing to his room.

The others stood confused and embarrassed in the hall way as Kakuzu stood up slowly. Cracking his neck he smirked behind his mask, picking up a towel before heading back to his bedroom.

.

* * *

.

_~In Hidan's bedroom~_

He leaned against the door panting softly. Kakuzu, his Kakuzu had gotten hard over him. Shaking off the thought Hidan walked over to his dresser for his clothing. That's when he noticed he no longer had his towel on, it had fallen off in the hallway. His cheeks turned a deep red, everyone must have seen him naked even... Kakuzu!

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" Hidan groans grabbing some clothing, he didn't even care what he wore anymore. Walking to his bathroom he looked into the mirror, his lips were swollen red. Reaching up the Jashinist slowly touched them. "Fucking Jashin why am I the only one who doesn't have a fucking shower in their bathroom!?" Hidan went on talking to himself as he dried his hair...

.

* * *

.

_~Kakuzu's bedroom~_

"Idiot didn't even notice." He let out a small snicker as he held the towel around his arm, the image of his lovers rear coming back into his head. "Nnn, his skin is perfect." Kakuzu slowly licking over his lips, noticing he had grown hard once more. "D-Damn it.. He's going to be the death of me." Kakuzu couldn't count how many times the male had made him hard since he had first joined to Akatsuki, he was truly irresistible.

Making sure the door was locked he made his way over to his bed, maybe he should ask about getting Hidan a room with a shower in it. He didn't want anyone else seeing what was his. His.. That was exactly what Hidan was.. Hidan was his and no one elses. His body, his soul, his... Heart. All of it was Kakuzu's.

Taking a deep breath he let out a soft moan, the towel was full of his lovers scent, the beautiful cherry blossom soap that only he used. Yes, even his lovers smell was his. A small groan escaping his lips he could no longer take it, Hidan was to much for him. Slowly he had stripped down to nothing, his large length standing proudly between his legs.

Laying back on the bed Kakuzu let out a sigh. "I can't believe I have to resort to this." But he couldn't ask Hidan, not yet. They had only just begun dating, he couldn't lose him over this. His hand slowly trailing down he gripped the base of his member, a shiver sent throughout his spine. "Nnn." He hadn't done something like this in a very long time.

Pulling down his mask he slowly licked his hand, he didn't have anything to use but his spit. Reaching back down he begun to slowly pump his large member, his mind clouded with thoughts of his lovers. "H-Hidan..." He breathed out softly a moan following quickly. His hand begun to work faster, images of his lover flashing through his mind.

"Nnn H-Hidan!" He arched his back off his bed, he couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't released in such a long time. With one last loud moan Kakuzu came hard onto his hand, stomach, chest, and even onto his cheek. He was embarrassed, he had touched himself to the thoughts of his lover. He has never done that before. Slowly the male came down from his high and decided he needed to wash up...

.

* * *

.

Hidan walked down the hallway quickly, he would have to ask Deidara for help. Knocking on the blond's door he rubbed his arm softly, he hated the thought of what he was about to ask.

"Hidan, un? Oh I knew it would look good on you!" Hidan was confused until he looked down to what he was wearing. It was an outfit the blond had bought him as a gift, tight skinny jeans and a tight black shirt.

"No wonder it took fucking forever to get on! Look... I need to ask you something in private can I come in?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah come in, un." He moved out of the way for the other to come in. "I told you it would make you look good, un. Look at you!" He motions to the males hips and rear, it made him look hot.

"Yeah yeah what ever listen.." He walked over sitting at the males desk. "What's it like to be the bottom? I highly doubt Kakuzu will let me top him but.. I don't want to be the fuckin' bottom either, but I seem to have no choice.." Deidara was surprised at the males question, Hidan was going to be bottom.

"Well, un... First time always hurts, even if you're prepared. Just make sure to have him use lots of lube, un." Hidan looked confused, he clearly didn't know what lube was. Walking over Deidara pulled out a tube from his nightstand. "Here, un. I have an extra bottle you can have. Make sure to have him use lots of it so it doesn't hurt as bad, un."

Hidan nodded as he took the bottle. "Thanks.. How does.." Deidara quickly interrupted him. "After the pain goes away it'll feel amazing, un. If he's to rough you might bleed but.. Since it's you I don't think you'll have a problem will you, un?"

Hidan laughed shaking his head. "I actually enjoy the pain it's just.. In my religion there is a rule, not a written rule it's just out there. It's that you're not allowed to have sex. But.. I think I'll break the rule for him.. Assholes making me break Jashin-sama's rules!" Hidan smiled looking to the blond. "I just wanted to know if it felt good.. Thanks blondie." He laughed waving off as he left the room. Deidara was confused, he always was when it came to Hidan and his so called religion.

.

* * *

.

As Hidan was walking down the hall he had heard the moaning coming from Kakuzu's room. At first he thought the male was hurt and was going to knock on the door, but then he heard his name. He heard all the moans and whimpers filled with need. His cheeks quickly went red. "K-Kakuzu..." Hidan whispered softly.

Hearing the males loud moan he quickly rushed off down the hall way, Kakuzu was jerking off to him! Shaking off the thought he walked into the living room. His outfit earning him stares from Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu.

"The fuck you guys staring at?!"

Itachi snickers turning back to the TV. "I didn't think you could actually look good Hidan. Trying to impress Kakuzu?"

"Fuck you weasel!" He smirks seeing the other glare at him. "'Che I didn't even know I owned something like this.. Found it in the bottom of my drawer, it was something Deidara gave me." Itachi actually thought he looked good, maybe Kakuzu would like it too. Kakuzu... Kakuzu was jerking off to the thought of him. The heat coming back to his cheeks again he sat down on the couch next to the raven haired male...

.

* * *

.

Soon Kakuzu had come into the living room. Stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Hidan. Not only had the heat come back to his cheeks see the other, but his outfit caused all five of his hearts to beat quickly. He looked beautiful, stunning actually. Suddenly before anyone would speak a word he grabbed the silver haired males hand pulling him to the door.

"Oi! Kakuzu what the fuck are you doing!?" The male didn't respond. Dragging him out of the front door he slammed it closed, pinning the male to the wall. He didn't know where else to bring him but outside. "Hello!? Kakuzu answer me! The fucks going on here!?"

Kakuzu pulled down his mask and quickly silenced the male with a deep passionate kiss. "Nnn! Mmph!" Hidan hit the males chest weakly, slowly stopping to grip his shirt. "Mmm" Hidan's body begun to heat up, he had never been touched like this before.

Slowly Kakuzu's hands came to the males hips, pushing up his shirt slowly. The kiss never once breaking as he felt his lovers smooth, flawless skin. Hidan's body begun to tremble, Kakuzu was touching him.. Outside. Anyone could see them.

Slowly he pulled back panting softly. "K-Kakuzu, w-what are you doing?" A small gasp escaping his abused lips as the male pinched his small pink nubs. "K-Kakuzu!?"

"Shh Hidan... You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?" Kakuzu's hands slowly roamed the males body, he loved the feel under his fingers. "You're going to be the death of me Hidan... Do you know how irresistible you look to me right now?"

Hidan shook his head, all of this was new to him. Love.. Pleasure.. The way he felt right now. Slowly he let out a whimper as Kakuzu withdrew his hands, fixing his shirt. "Hidan.. There has been something I have been meaning to tell you. An answer I never got to give you..."

Hidan looked confused. "W-What are you talking abo-.. Mmm!" He was pressed against the wall once more, a passionate kiss being pressed against his lips. Slowly Hidan moved his hands from his lovers chest to around his neck. Suddenly Kakuzu pulled back licking over his lips slowly.

"An answer I never got to give.." He kissed the males cheek softly.

"Hidan... I love you too."

.

* * *

**/Ohhhh cliff hanger! How does Hidan feel after Kakuzu tells him he loves him?! Wait until the next chapter my friends! Until then please read and REVEIW! **

**Sorry if it's a bit crappy but I tried...**


	3. Authors Note!

**/MAJOR SET BACK RIGHT NOW! I was typing up the next chapter and my computer died. I had seven pages saved for this chapter on Open Office. When I try to open it all it comes up is ######## and on word and note pad it is blank. I'm sorry but it might be a while before I update since I'm trying to get it back.**


End file.
